


Six Thirty

by Dantaliann



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nuzlocke Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: A partner lost, a partner gained.
Relationships: Gangar | Gengar & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Six Thirty

Pikachu stares at the request board, debating if he’s really up to doing requests today or not. It feels like it’s been an eternity since he’s taken on a mission, his motivation haven been sapped as of late. It’s been hard to try and do anything after helping Gengar get Gardevoir back, a bit of jealousy forming since...

No, he doesn’t want to think about it.

He notices that the words on the paper are blurred, and he blinks trying to get them back into focus. He needs to do something to get his mind off of everything. That’s why he’s here. 

He wants to do a relatively easy mission to get back into the swing of things, so his eyes scan the dungeons for each mission, but one makes him pause.

Sky Tower.

How are there seriously Pokemon asking for help up there, he wonders still? He scoffs, but he knows there’s a pit in his stomach forming. 

Don’t think about it.

Pikachu quickly moves his gaze, and finds the most simple mission he could do. Tiny Woods. Good enough, nothing that will be too hard, no Pokemon in there that could...kill him. It will be okay.

He rips it off, hastily making his way back to Pokemon Square. He takes out all he needs from the storage, and while Kangaskhan’s face is riddled with worry, he doesn’t give her a chance to ask him if he’s okay. 

Passing by their....his rescue team base, he gives a quick glance at it, staring at the house shaped like him. Maybe he should turn back, lay back down. Curl up and try to forget some more. But part of him knows that’s not what his partner would have wanted, so he exits to head towards the forest despite his body protesting.

The fated place where they first met. Pikachu stares at the ground at the entrance to the dungeon. His partner found him lying there, a body not his own and lost memories, not even remembering his own name.

He still doesn’t remember. 

Upon entering, his body visibly shakes. Maybe he really wasn’t ready, but it’s too late to go back now. He clutches his purple scarf, the color both of them wore as a sign of their friendship, and continues forward. 

The Pokemon are a joke, but it’s still hard for him to get into it fully. They can’t do too much to him, but as he takes damage, memories start creeping up on him. They used to recruit team members. Most of them died. 

And his own partner was the final one to go. Right before the entire world was saved. 

There was no saving his partner like Gengar saved him. He was killed by Rayquaza before he even had to chance to prove himself, prove that all the heartache they went through to get there was worth it. 

Pikachu sometimes wonders why part of him was still so connected to this world that he was sent back even though the Pokemon that kept him grounded was now too far to reach. 

He’s pretty sure he knows.

Despite still being at high health by the time he reaches the final floor to rescue the client, he barely makes out their expression of gratitude as his badge shines and they’re both transported back to town. 

After reaping the rewards, Pikachu quietly makes his way back to the base, taking another good look at the craftsmanship before heading in, putting the bag down next to his bed. He reaches into it, and pulls out the matching purple scarf to his.

He lays down on his back, holding it above his head. He keeps looking at it for awhile, barely moving lost in thought, when he finally notices the tears rolling down his eyes.

Torchic...

He screams as loud as his tiny body would allow. Why did Torchic have to die? Why was he stuck here in this world, knowing his partner would never come back? Him and Absol were the only ones still alive, and he could barely even look Absol in the eyes anymore. There was barely a team without Torchic there to keep them all in high spirits.

He cries for a long while, wondering if anyone will hear his wails. Sure enough, it does. His crying is briefly paused when he hears someone approaching, and when he sees a figure at his door, he turns his head to look. It’s Gengar.

He quickly stands, dropping the scarf and going up to the ghost and pulling him close, hugging him while his sobs resume. “Don’t go soft on me now, kekeh...” he retorts, but doesn’t try and push him off.

“Maybe you’re the one...who’s getting soft...” he replies playfully after finishing his weeping, though it’s hard for him to say anything through the tears. “Thanks for checking up on me, though.”

Gengar doesn’t say anything, looking away while a small blush forms, and Pikachu shakes his head and chuckles, clearing away the wetness from his eyes. 

He’s knows for sure now why he’s still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Hero x Gengar since I don’t see enough of it, SMH  
> Also Ariana Grande title since I love her new album so much 🥺💖


End file.
